


After All This Time

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the battle, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sam finally smacks some sense into dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kissed, it was rough and sloppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

 The first time they kissed, it was rough and sloppy. The battle had just ended, the gates of hell sealed off, and Dean had thought Cas was dead. But then he saw him, battered with a bloody cut on his cheek, but standing and very much alive. He'd rushed towards Cas, patting his shoulders, arms, and back as if to make sure he was really there, and then without a thought he'd grabbed the angel's head and kissed him. It had lasted only a second before Dean had realised what he'd done, and he'd glanced around before bolting away from Cas. Castiel tried to follow him, but Sam stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, muttering,

“Give him a few minutes. He'll be back, Cas.”

And he did, although it was hours and not minutes later when he stumbled into the motel room, whiskey on his breath and smoke on his clothes. Sam had grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him outside before smacking him and shoving a bottle of water into his hand.

“Stop being an asshole, Dean. We can all see how you feel. Now get back in there and make it right, damn it.” He'd shoved Dean back towards the door and Dean had entered the room slowly, his back pressing to the door as he stared at the angel sitting on the bed, head tilted just slightly as he stared right back at Dean.

The second time they kissed was gentle, cautious. Dean sat beside Cas on the bed and muttered an apology, and Cas had leaned forwards and pressed their lips together again, his hands remaining at his sides. Dean felt tears begin to prick behind his eyelids as his hand came up to tentatively stroke Castiel's cheekbone as their lips came apart and their foreheads rest against one another lightly. Dean brought his free hand forward and tangled his fingers in Castiel's.

“We did it, Cas,” he said, his voice rough. Cas didn't know if Dean was referring to hell or the kiss, but he didn't care.

“Yes, Dean,” was all he said. A smile quirked at the corner of Dean's mouth as he kissed his angel for the third time.  


End file.
